In various automotive or industrial applications, fluids may often be provided within components or component housings that may lubricate and/or cool inner components. Such components or housings may typically have junctures where shafts, rods, probes, or other components may couple with or extend through the housing. In these circumstances, seals are frequently used between the various mating parts to prevent fluid leakage from between the part interface. For example, in automotive applications, temperature probes typically extend through component housings, such as in the coolant systems, and are configured to measure a temperature of a coolant fluid within the system. Furthermore, in some applications, industry standard seals (e.g., o-rings) won't fit the existing geometry. It is desirable to have a seal surrounding the temperature probe to inhibit the leakage of coolant fluid from the probe-housing interface.